Back At One
by NinzkieIsAnOtaku
Summary: "Will you be my girlfriend Haibara Ai…" Conan asked bravely but the shyness is still evident on his face "Hmmm, in one condition…" Haibara said with an evil smile "What condition?" Conan asked "Give me a kiss that I'll never forget" "It's my pleasure my love…"


**My second Conan x Ai one shot story, I hope you will like it :D **

**Please read, review and recommend.**

* * *

_**One, you're like a dream come true**_

I always thought that Ran is my everything. That she is my life, my inspiration, my future and my forever. But when _she _came, every thought in my mind changed. At first she was just an annoying brat or a "stuck up woman" as Genta said, then she became a murderer for me. Cause, because of her drug inventions a lot of people died; innocent or not. And then she became my partner, she isn't some chick that needs to be protected. She is very admirable; she has an unbeatable beauty inside and out.

She always believed that she is my _Watson, _but she's wrong.

.

.

.

It's because for me, she is my Watson **and** my Irene Adler; the only person that can outsmart Sherlock Holmes. And we all know that only Haibara Ai can outsmart me.

Also…

.

.

.

Irene Adler is Sherlock's dream girl right?

_**Two, just wanna be with you**_

Sitting in the basement while watching her type different formulas is very boring for a normal person. But if you ask Edogawa Conan, watching her work is one of the greatest things to experience. Watching her with his experienced and skillful eyes, he can now see how her fingers move flawlessly at the keyboard. And because times like this is very rare to happen, he will use this time to memorize the movements of her delicate finger. He will use this time to idolize her professional eyes that scans her own work. He will never waste this opportunity; the opportunity of being with her without anyone else.

"I know you're bored Kudo-kun. Your free to leave you know."

"I know."

"Then get out. And stop staring like an idiot. Does the number of murder cases decrease?"

"Nope…"

"Then why are you here staring into space instead of solving mysteries like you always do."

"That's the job of the police Haibara… And I just can't waste this opportunity…"

"What opportunity?"

"The opportunity of spending time with you…"

"B-baka!"

_**Three, Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me**_

"So Conan, between Ayumi, Haibara and that girl named Yui who will you choose?" Genta asked while smirking

Raising one of his eyebrows Conan asked "What's with the sudden question?"

"Just curious" Genta answered

"Well In my opinion, I like Yui-san more." Mitsuhiko butted in "She's really nice and sweet" Mitsuhiko added

"Since he butted in, I'll answer my own question too. For me Ayumi is the coolest" Genta said "She is sweet, nice and caring. Also we've already knew her since were kids right. So that only leaves you Conan, who will you choose?"

"Do I really have to answer that? Conan asked a bit annoyed

"Yep. Why are you scared?" Mitsuhiko teased

"Shut up." Conan said

"You're so mean Mitsuhiko. Conan is SHY not scared." Genta said then laughed

"You too, shut up."

"Just answer us Conan, who will you choose? This is such an easy question that's easy to answer. It's not like we are serious or anything" Mitsuhiko reasoned

Sighing Conan gave in then answered "The type of girl that I like is not someone who is cute, nice, sweet or gentle. I like those who is brave and who likes to tease. I also like those types of girls who can outsmart me, you know just like Irene Adler. "

"I see, so that's your ideal girl huh" Genta said

"Wait it seems that you are only describing—"

"Oh I almost forgot, I like girls who will fight beside me. And in physical aspects, I am only attracted to girls who have a strawberry blonde hair. Now that I answered you can I leave?"

"Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko said then smiled "So he finally realized his feelings huh?"

_**Four, repeat steps one through three**_

"How's your date Conan-kun? Did you enjoyed it?" a curious Mitsuhiko asked

"Not my type she's too clingy…" a exhausted Conan answered

"Conan – kun! For the last 19 blind dates that we arranged for you, you always say that 'she's too clingy' or 'she's too annoying'. I just don't get it Conan!" Mitsuhiko complained exasperatedly

"You know; just stop these stupid blind dates. And when you do that our problems will be solved. That's it, as simple as that." Conan defended himself

"I will do that. But just attend the last one tomorrow. Just be there and be a gentleman and don't be an annoying and a braggart detective, just for the special girl tomorrow Conan-kun. Please." Mitsuhiko begged

"Okay… But I can't promise you anything." Conan said while smirking then left an annoyed Mitsuhiko

"Mitsuhiko, I am already waiting for 30 minutes… Are you sure that the girl that you mentioned yesterday is still coming?" Conan asked

As promised. He attended the last blind date that Mitsuhiko prepared. He is wearing a long sleeved shirt partnered with black fitted jeans and some black vans. A simple outfit that can make any girl turn their heads.

"Conan… Just wait patiently. This is the last one remember? So please, just wait."

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll end this call now bye."

Waiting for another 10 minutes a girl finally appeared. She is wearing a skirt that is exposing her long creamy legs and a white fitted blouse that hugged her curves perfectly. Another simple outfit that can cause a lot of nose bleeds. She has a strawberry blonde hair. And we all know that _she _is the only one the Conan met with that hair color.

"I never expected to see you here Haibara." An amused Conan said

"Same here Tantei-san. Hakase said that I am going to meet the son of his old friend, but it never occurred to me that he is referring to _you._" Haibara said

"Anyway, what do you want to eat? It's my treat…"

"So you're acting like a gentleman huh? I heard from Mitsuhiko-kun that you never treated your past dates nicely. Why is that Tantei-san? Am I an exception?" Haibara teased

"Just eat Haibara. I know that dinners like these aren't your type. So where do you want to go next? At the amusement park?"

"Nope… I'm not a kid anymore Edogawa-kun." She said while smirking

"Tsssss. Then we will go to place that you will love."

"And where is that?"

"Chemical Laboratories…"

"Wanna take a bath here?" Haibara threatened

"Just kidding, I'll take you to the pet store and buy you a puppy that can remove your meanness."

"Tsssssss… Anyway do you remember that thing that you said when you were at the basement with me? What do you mean by that?" Haibara asked with a blank face

"Hmm, the time when I said that I want to be with you?" Conan asked

"Yes…"

"That means that I wanted to be with you as simple as that." Conan answered shyly, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I see…"

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

"You can send her love letters?" Mitsuhiko answered unsurely

"I am courting Haibara Ai Mitsuhiko. Not an elementary girl." Conan said with half lidded eyes

"Hmmmm, try sending her some fried eel?" Genta said

"She's not like you Genta…" Conan said while rolling his eyes

"Hmmmm, then give her some flowers ans chocolates?" Ayumi said with twinkling eyes

"Ayumi, she's not the type of girl who likes romantic things like those." Conan countered

"Then what will you do?"

"I don' know…"

"Why do you want to tell me something Edogawa-kun?" Haibara Ai said while lazily sitting at the couch crossed legged

"Uhmm I. What did you hear?" Conan asked then he looked at his snickering friends whose currently leaving the living room

"_I was fooled" Conan thought_

"I don't know. Now now, can you guess the things that I heard Co-chan" Haibara said seductively while smirking

"Uhmm, you heard that I was trying to court you?" Conan asked while bowing his head and his that is now completely red because of the embarrassment

"Correct. Is that true Co-chan?" Haibara whispered

"Y-yes."

"Now, can you ask me properly?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Haibara Ai…" Conan asked bravely but the shyness is still evident on his face

"Hmmm, in one condition…" Haibara said with an evil smile

"What condition?" Conan asked

"Give me a kiss that I'll never forget"

"It's my pleasure my love…"

_**If ever I believed my work is done, then I'll start back at one**_

**How's the ending? Was it crappy? Please don't be too harsh at the reviews. :')))**


End file.
